Talk:The Feng Shui Master and the Crimson Cult/@comment-27117202-20170601025229/@comment-4885283-20170602070148
Honestly you just did what I branded you so: selectively nitpick, or twist words in sentences to make it look favorable to you. In other words, putting words into my mouth. 1) I've used Princesses in 80/9, 100/2 and 90/12, all of which removes Gloria from the runs, and in fact running Anya removes the need of both Sandra and Ertel from 90/12 altogether. And by the way, using Demon Cultist (since your are so adamant about magic damage being trash) as an example, Gellius hits for 106 per attack while Claudia hits 391.5 after factoring defenses without Prince buff and attack speed which Heavies are marginally faster than Princesses but not fast enough to offset the difference, using Nutaku values of course. Even swapping Anya in for Gellius with the multiblock and Anya still does more damage (263.5), but you know what? I am pretty sure you will nitpick magic damage again here just like how every 20 damage taken away from 10 MR per .9 second out of 2-3 cultists equating to 60-120 damage reduction per 2 second which is the average cycle of a healer is puny so don't be swayed, keep using your Gellius/Elizabeth/Mikoto because they aren't Premium Units like my Liana. 2) You know, getting 4126 EHP at all times vs getting 4126 EHP for 60 seconds with 1 use are two different things, but obviously for your argument to make any sense we have to omit the "all times" yeah? You based your calculations on SAW so lets use DMM values instead, how does 2618 HP and 1096 defense on skill activation equates to 4126? Please don't tell me you actually multiplied 1096 with another 1.5 because DK don't get that multiplier when they have more than 50% HP. Note that bonus EHP gained from attack debuff scales according to monster base attack so that is relative and she gains more against monsters with higher attack multiplier. Hence: SAW Yurina lv90 - 100% affection - Prince (Big Hero) = 2618 + (548 * 2 * 1.21) on skill activation (3944.16 EHP subject to attack debuff) SAW Yurina lv90 - 100% affection - Prince (Big Hero) - DK passive activated = (2618 * 0.5) + (548*2*1.21*1.5) on skill activation (approx. 3298.24 EHP subject to attack debuff, should be lower) SAW Yurina can tank 4000 for 60 seconds with the attack debuff, same goes for AW Miranda who can tank it proper without time constraint. Even AW Imelia could have done it well enough. It is also why I specifically mentioned that she has a strong kit to achieve greater heights and only requires update on her base values to bring her in contention with other comparable units that can do more than what she can at the moment. Also, I dare you to quote me for comparing Yurina with Cornelia; stop making false arguments and lies when the actual writeup is there for all to read. The comparison between Fran and Elizabeth was made because she is the only other Platinum VH available at the moment, of which I would have made a comparison with Rumaria if she's already here, similar to how I would make a Yurina-Elva comparison, and how Elva is used to provide sights on Cornelia's quality on her event preview as well when Yurina isn't around. Another example being Pride of the Beastwoman where Ada is compared to Cypria instead of Berna. By the way, is she not a premier tank when you specifically highlighted that she is perfect for fast hitting med-high physical damage monsters? You cannot be that forgetful about things you said 10 days ago. Anyway I am tired of this debacle when people don't even bother to at least calculate approximate values to understand how a unit works with fair enough justification, or resort to selectively manipulate/twist/interpret what I wrote with lies to fulfill one's bigotry. I'll just leave this here now; I'd trust readers here have the adequate rationale to analyze and figure things out themselves instead of buying into false information.